When I Grow Up
by YinYangSisters
Summary: If you were given a chance to relive your life, would you? Sakura Haruno doesn't really have a choice, but she's not about to let the opportunity fly by her, not now she has a chance to change a few things and shake a few people. Let the mind games begin! - Drabble Series.


**Yes! My exams are finally, finally, FINALLY OVER. This means I have a very long Summer up ahead where I am going to be able to write as much as I like because I'll have no work! YEAH! So, erm, anyway, here's my latest piece of fiction. **  
**  
The chapters are names from a song called "When I Grow Up" for Matilda, music and lyrics by Tim Minchin. I do not own these, nor do I own Naruto or any characters within the franchise.**

As this is a drabble fic with a loose plot, as in the prologue is the main plot, feel free to put in suggestions for future chapters/drabbles within reviews or message me.

I'd also like to point out that this is a Yang written story. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.

* * *

****A brave man once said "To die would be an awfully big adventure".

When Sakura Haruno first heard this saying, she put it to the back of her mind. It seemed not only very unlikely, but also a bit morbid. Too morbid, at least, for her.

She preferred to live life in the moment, to feel free, to fight for her village and her precious one's. She hated to think about death or what may or may not lie after.

So many people had died over the years, one's that she didn't even think she'd at all care about. Jiraiya, Neji, Hinata and so many more.

Even the death of Itachi Uchiha or Pein could be seen as a great sadness as one was doing his best by his village, as she herself would have done, and the other simply wanted peace within this God forsaken world.

One thing she knew for certain was this, Madara Uchiha was a monster. He was a foul, loathsome, toad of a man and ultimately the result of her death.

When you ask Sakura Haruno about her past, she would shudder and attempt not to talk about it. This was not because of some horrific event, but because secretly she was ashamed.

Ashamed that she had once been so very, very weak.

Now, although she should not have blamed herself for not stopping one duck-assed haired boy from leaving their village with a potential snake creep, she did.

She blamed herself for being too weak willed as a child.

Life had hardened her friends far earlier than it did her. Naruto had grown up hated by his own village, a village he now swore to protect from all forms of harm and damage no matter what the cost to himself, with no parents or guardians to help him along.

His heart may have grown bigger because of this, but it had hardened him in a way no-one else but the fellow Jinchuuriki could.

Her Sensei, Kakashi, was in a league of his own considering his past, but even Team 7 never truly found out what happened, nor did her teacher ever wish to tell her. It was his past to remember and only his.

Then there was Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke. The biggest regret of her life was falling in love with a boy that loved to hate his brother more than he did his friends.

She did love him at one point in her life, truly, however now it seemed all she could do was loathe to think of him. He was helping their sworn enemy, and he was enjoying it.

But Sakura had changed as well. She was stronger now, possible one of the most powerful Shinobi when it came to her brute strength and medical knowledge.

But this did not help with the way the villages were behaving and everyone who occupied them.

For months now, nothing but death and destruction roamed the land of Shinobi, filling every heart with fear and hate and making it darker with anger as every second scrapped by.

And that was how Sakura Haruno died.

She had been running across the rooves of the old mills around the back of Kahnoha, wondering where Naruto was, as he was yet again late for their meeting with the Hokage, her Shisho.

The old mills had once thrives when she a child and even in her early Shinobi career, but now the war had ensured they would never run again, so they became old and useless.

She was nearly at the meeting point, ready to shout Naruto's ear off, when one of the particularly old roves caved in.

Now for any normal Shinobi this would be no problem, you'd simply land of your feet. But Sakura had just healed a great many people and was low on Chakra, so when she landed on her neck at a...difficult...angle, let's just say, she was pissed off to say the least.

* * *

All Sakura could think was that she was somewhere warm. So very, very warm. And...tight? Was that the right word, it was more like snug, a snug fit for her, wherever this dark place was.

Suddenly the warmth was leaving. She panicked, tried to grip onto her warm, snug, dark place, but it was no use. Whatever had got hold of her shoulders, succeeded in getting her out.

Light. A blinding brilliant light hit her eyes and she could hear a distant screaming of an infant.

It was difficult to tell because all sounds seemed very muffled and her eyes were still adjusting to the light that had so rudely been thrust into her eyes.

And then she was warm again, only a different type of warm. A blanket of some sort had been placed over her and she tried to snuggle closer to it.

She was placed into warm arms, it was then Sakura realised something was very wrong.

Very wrong indeed.

Not only had she seemed to shrunk enough to be cradled, but the face of her mother, who looked significantly younger peered back at her, red, sweaty and crying.

Her father's face joined her mother not too long after and they both stared down at the bundle in their arms, the child they had made together and now, would raise together.

Sakura, meanwhile, was attempting to process what had just occurred. When she was suddenly hit with flashbacks of her death.

"_I can't believe I died like that, rather than actually helping_" she thought to herself.

"**Wait you idiot! This is it, we've been given a second chance, literally, to relive our life!"**

_"Inner? You're still here?"_****

"No, this is God, of course it's me!"

_"So what do you think we should do?"_****

"Isn't it obvious?"

_"Evidently not, it's okay for you, you're just a part of my mind, I actually had to feel myself getting pushed through my mother Vagi-"_****

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Don't you see what we can do? We can change things, we can relive our childhood, we don't have to be weak little Sakura anymore, they'll never underestimate us anymore!"

_"Isn't that a bit dangerous? We have no idea what that could do."_****

"We could give Naruto friends from a young age, we could show Mr "I-have-duck-ass-hair-and-like-to-run-of-with-ques tionable-snake-men-mmm" Uchiha what were really made of!"

_"That's...that's not a bad idea inner. Nicely done."_

**"Thank you"**__

"So, what we get labelled a prodigy?"

**"Meh, maybe, I don't think it should be anything too fancy"  
**_  
"You do, of course, realise that something's will have to stay the same"  
_**  
"Like?"**__

"The Uchiha Massacre, it stopped an internal war, it must be done."  
**  
"But Sasuke..."**__

"Like you said, will have me and Naruto to pull his head out from his ass and help him grieve"

**"Fine."**__

"You know what, being born is tiring and I think my parents have been talking for awhile; I may sleep for a bit"

**"And see what the future holds?"**__

"And see what the future holds"

**"You know, we could have so much fun with this."  
**_  
"Oh trust me, I plan to. No more watching the back of other's whilst they fight. They can either be left in my shadow or fight beside me."_

**"Or we can freak people out"**__

"Yes, there is always that"

And with that, the newly born, or re-born, Sakura Haruno fell asleep in her mother's arms once again.

Her mother, still dripping with sweat and red faced, played with the small tuff of pink hair that had already grown on her new daughters head.

"I think, Sakura, would be a perfect name for her"

"Cherry blossom?" Her father whispered, a slightly startled look on his face.

"Yes, I think it does suit her"

"Sakura...yes, I do like it"

And with a fond smile that only could be given to a new child she kissed her daughter's forehead for the first time of many.

"Welcome to the world, my little Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Yes I know, quite short, I usual have AT LEAST 2000 for a chapter, however it is only a prologue, the rest will be the drabble work on Sakura's life being relived with her knowledge etc. Some funny, some sad. Review soon my faithful readers.**


End file.
